


Another One Bites The Dust

by pyropinkfish



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Dumb singing, Ficlet, Fluff, Insecure Daryl, M/M, Queen - Freeform, Rickyl, killing zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just dumb Rickyl fluff stuff with singing Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another One Bites The Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly enough, after doing a little proof reading you know, a year later, I really like this fic.

Sweat glistened against the police officer's skin as he shook off his hatchet of the near black blood that clung to it like thick paint. He took a minute to examine the blade, thinking about sharpening it later all while bodies of the dead, maybe ten at most, laid around him. A couple of these bodies had arrows through the eyes, which said arrows were being collected from their owner. 

"Ya know, what’s the chance if we find a sporting good store, there’d be some arrows left?" Daryl grumbled, holding up a now broken arrow for when he pulled it out of this wretched dead skank, it broke in half on the eye socket somehow.

Rick looked up from his weapon and snorted light heartedly. “Sure, about maybe a negative four chance. Ain’t even one near by.” He answered him, shaking his head. With amusement, he watched Daryl visibly slump his shoulders and let out an unimpressed grunt. 

"C’mon, we’ll figure it out." Rick comforted, reaching out to touch his shoulder. His companion leaned into it shockingly, eyes briefly slipping shut before he started to snicker. Such a sound surprised Rick, who wasn't used to posititve responses like this.

"Wh-"

"Ev’ry time we do this-" the tracker waved around at the bodies "-I think a’ that song." Curiosity peaked, Rick blinked at him, not interrupting the explanation in hopes Daryl wouldn’t shut down about it. "Ya know, ‘Another one bites the dust’?" Daryl concluded, bashfully taking a side ways peak at the man still grabbing his shoulder. He waited for some sign of disapproval, or something to indicate Rick thought his opinion was stupid. Something… Merle like. 

Rick didn’t give him anything that would fuel the insecurity Daryl didn’t know he had. Instead, he started to laugh, ducking his head playfully as the noise filled Daryl’s ears and offered a calming affect.

" _Queen_? Seriously?" He grinned, meeting Daryl’s eyes at his level.

" _Dun dun dun_ … Another one bites the dust." The brunet started, shuffling away as he claimed the last arrow, holding it while he slung his bow behind his back.

"And another gone, an’ another one gone. Another bites the dust." They did more speaking than singing, but the duo walked back to the prison, talk-singing Queen songs intentionally poor. You see, it's the little things that went a far way to preserve what little humanity was left in a world of rotting corpses. 


End file.
